One little kiss
by lilmisspanda
Summary: [KakaIru][SasuNaru][OOC] One little kiss could change everything. A lifetime of friendship between two boys may become something more. Years of friendship between two men may end. One kiss is all it takes. Please review! [Rated for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm just going to try this fic out so tell me what you think and depending on what you think I may or may not continue it. Starting new ones coz it's the holidays. YAY!! lol I'll try my best to update when I get the chance to. Hope you like it!!

* * *

_Italics_ - Flashbacks  
"Blah" - Talking  
'Blah' - Thoughts  
- Another time, place etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I use in this fic but the plot is mine!!!! hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The two friends landed at the same times with their backs to each other panting. They've been fighting for half an hour. Sasuke and Naruto have been friends since they were little kids. Many people never understood why Sasuke was friends with the demon vessel. The two boys were complete opposites, Sasuke was quiet and kept to himself while Naruto was loud and tried to talk to everybody even if many people ignored him.

_"Sasuke...out of all the people you could've been friends with why did you choose me?" asked a small Naruto._

_"I don't know, I guess it was because you're so carefree. You don't have to worry about anything" replied Sasuke._

_"I don't know Sasuke...I have lots to worry about. I mean I have to worry about what kind of ramen I'm going to eat everyday...Then I have to worry about if I have enough ramen for the next day..." said Naruto thinking._

_"Baka that's nothing!! All you can think about is ramen! There's more to life than ramen!" yelled Sasuke. He watched the blonde boy think about ramen._

_"What do you mean that's nothing?! Ramen is a very important source of energy for me! Just because you don't like ramen like I do Sasuke bastard" huffed Naruto._

_"What did you call me?!?!" yelled Sasuke._

_"You heard what I said" replied Naruto laughing. Then he started to walk away. Sasuke took this as a good chance to get revenge on Naruto so he jumped onto Naruto and the blonde yelped in surprise as his attacker forced him onto the ground. The two boy wrestled. They rolled around on the ground shouting insults towards each other. Soon Naruto was pulled off Sasuke by Iruka and Sasuke was pulled away by an eager Sakura._

_"What do you want Sakura?" grunted Sasuke as he dusted himself off._

_"I just wanted to tell you that I really really like you so lets get married and have lots and lots of babies!!!" cried Sakura happily as she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck._

_Sasuke blinked in surprise as Sakura flung her arms into the air to hug him. He looked at her emerald green eyes and then at Naruto who was being lectured by Iruka._

_"I'm sorry Sakura but I like someone else" replied Sasuke and then walked off._

_Sakura blinked and watched Sasuke walk off. Naruto sat on the ground wondering who Sasuke liked while he ignored what Iruka's lecture._

Sasuke smirked and turned around to look at Naruto who was sweating and bleeding from a few cuts and scratches from their fight.

"You missed me baka" said Sasuke smirking.

"Shut up Sasuke bastard!" muttered Naruto.

"What did you call me baka?!" yelled Sasuke angrily.

"You heard me bastard" replied Naruto as he straightened up and started to walk away. Sasuke ran towards Naruto and jumped onto Naruto.

'Here we go again' thought Iruka as he watched the daily routine that the boys had.

The two boys rolled around yelling their usual insult towards each other. Iruka quickly stepped in and pulled Naruto off Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and saw Sakura watching him. He started to walk off when he heard Sakura call his name 'Damn' thought Sasuke as he turned around to face Sakura.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura but was interrupted but Sasuke.

"Sakura I'm not trying to hurt you but remember when I said I liked someone else? I still like that person so yeah..." said Sasuke before Sakura could say anything.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke walked off with both Sakura and Naruto wondering who he liked.

The next day Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were waiting for their teacher Kakashi and his friend Iruka to turn up to tell them what their surprise was. Soon they see Iruka and they released a sigh of relief as they thought Kakashi was with Iruka. But when they saw Iruka clearly he was alone and they all groaned in disappointment. For one they thought Kakashi was going to turn up on time. Iruka waited with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto for a while hoping that today Kakashi wouldn't be too late. Soon one hour turned to two hours. Then two hours turned to three.

When Kakashi finally turned up he was reading his all time favourite book Icha Icha Paradise. Everyone groaned when they saw the infamous orange book that Kakashi always kept by his side. Kakashi looked up at the four and smiled.

"Yo" was all he said before he returned to reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Is that all you can say?! You're three hours late! What were you doing?!" yelled Sakura.

"Let me guess you saw a cat and decided to feed it? Or did you wake up and you were temporarily blind but then miraculously you regained your vision?" muttered Naruto.

"Yeah something like that" replied Kakashi as he put his book away. Everyone sweat dropped and Sakura and Naruto glared at him.

"Anyways we brought you guys here to tell you what your surprise is" said Iruka before a fight could break out. "We thought that it would be a good idea if go out on a camping trip and learn to work as a group" said Kakashi smiling.

Everyone groaned at their _wonderful_ surprise.

"Now there will be two tents. Iruka and I will be sharing one. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura you will be sharing the other tent. We will meet here at seven tomorrow morning and we will head off camping!" said Kakashi.

"That's all guys. I suggest you all start packing when you get home and get a good night rest before we go" suggested Iruka before he dismissed them.

* * *

Well that's all for now...Happy New Year!! Btw just to let you know I've decided to make Naruto and Sasuke live together so ye they'll be ye...lol hope you liked it! Review!! Please and thank you!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know I haven't updated in AGES and I'm really sorry been so busy and life has been a bit hectic (BIG understatement) anyways here is the second chapter for One Little Kiss Sorry for the long delay well enjoy! By the way some things are going to relate to the anime/manga but like its still OCC so like bare with my strange way of writing? Thanks!

* * *

_Italics_ - Flashbacks/dream  
"Blah" - talking  
'Blah' - thoughts  
- Another time, place etc.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters at all only the plot of this little random fic xD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Hmmmm what should I pack.. I mean this is going to be out in the open.. and there wouldn't be any electricity.. I should probably bring in a couple of different outfits so Sasuke can see how pretty I look.. Oh I know! I can bring my new tank top and those really hot shorts I bought the other day. Sasuke is going to die when he sees me! Well not die but like be totally in love with me!', thought Sakura as she walked off in the direction of her little cozy apartment.

'Hmmm how much ramen should I bring? I mean how long was this camp thing going to be? I'll just bring a bag full of ramen and hope that it will last for the entire trip...I'm going to have to share a tent with Sasuke... Hmmm I remember last time when we shared a tent...wasn't a very good experience.. ended up with a few broken ribs and a huge black eye...Stupid Sasuke...' thought Naruto has he walked towards his messy apartment.

'I'll just bring my usual traveling stuff, a few changes of clothes and stuff like that. I have to share a tent with Naruto...' thought Sasuke as he walked off towards his mansion.

"Don't forget to bring your sleeping bag Kakashi!" cried Iruka as he waved goodbye to Kakashi. 'He always forgets his sleeping bag when we go out on camping trips and we end up having to share mine. Not that I mind! It's just- _You love Kakashi! Iruka and Kakashi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ who are you? _I'm Iruka! I live in your head! and you LOVE KAKASHI!!!!! That hot hot hot copy-ninja! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA_' Iruka walked silently home rather confused at his new found self inside his head. [Yes I am aware that, that sentence did not make sense lol so disregard if it didn't make sense.

Kakashi packed the usual things he needed when he went out on missions. He patted his vest pocket happily as his new copy of his favourite book series sat inside. He had received it as a gift from Naruto when the blonde man returned. 'Naruto really has grown, not just physically but mentally too' thought Kakashi. After packing everything he needed he turned to leave his apartment to grab some finner and noticed his sleeping bag lying on the floor. He sighed and put away the sleeping bag. 'There's no need for it since I'm going to share with Iruka. I'm going to have Iruka all to myself in that tent!' thought Kakashi as he walked out of his apartment with a small smile underneath his mask.

As Kakashi rounded the corner he saw Ichiraku Ramen bar and walked towards it and tried to think of what he should order to eat since he was starving now. "Itadakimasu!" shouted a certain loud blonde man before starting on his ramen. Beside the blonde sat Iruka eating slowly while watching the man beside him stuff his face with ramen. 'Iruka must be really proud of Naruto, especially after all that training he's done with Jiraiya.' thought Kakashi. "Shouting Naruto ramen again Iruka?" asked Kakashi as he seated himself to Iruka's left. Iruka looked up in surprise as Kakashi addressed him. He was lost for words as he looked up to the older man so he simply nodded. Kakashi chuckled and ordered some dinner.

Iruka watched Kakashi out of the corner of his eyes. Iruka knew that he liked Kakashi and it wasn't because he was a great ninja or because they were good friends. Iruka really liked Kakashi, maybe even loved him but never had the courage to tell the older man. Kakashi ate quietly while trying not to look at Iruka who was watching him eat. There was something strange with Iruka, he swore Iruka had something to tell him but never did. But then again he knew exactly how that feels. He had something to tell Iruka but has never had the courage to say it even if he has fought many strong ninjas. 'This is pathetic, I can't even say four little words to him..I can't even say I really like you to Iruka!' thought Kakashi sadly.

Kakashi was brought back to reality when a worried Iruka asked "Are you alright Kakashi? You seem a bit down?". Kakashi looked up at the man he had fallen for and smiled creasing his eye "Yeah I'm fine, thank you for asking Iruka" he replied warmly. "Thanks for the ramen Iruka- sensei! I'm going to head home and get some sleep. See you two in the morning!" cried Naruto as he bounded towards his home. Iruka turned to pay the bill and almost passed out when he realised just how many bowls of ramen Naruto had eaten. Kakashi chuckled softly as he watched Iruka count the bowls of ramen Naruto had eaten. "Iruka I'm going to go too. Goodnight and see you in the morning! Teuchi I'm paying for that too." Kakashi smiled at Iruka creasing his only visible eye as he left. Iruka was left sitting with his mouth wide open from the shock of Kakashi paying for the bill. After a while Iruka got up to head home to get a good nights sleep before having to go out on the camping trip with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. He blushed softly as he started to think about Kakashi.

The next morning Sakura was fixing her clothes and makeup so she could look stunning for Sasuke. Sasuke was pulling on a shirt and thinking of ways to annoy Naruto. Naruto was still asleep in bed with his arm and head hanging off the side of his bed. Kakashi was checking that he had everything and making sure he didn't pack his sleeping bag. Iruka had left early to go to the agreed meeting place and wait for the other to arrive. Soon Sakura arrived at the meeting place and sighed as she threw her bag down and stood next to Iruka. "I hope Kakashi-sensei isn't going to be too late today. But knowing him he probably will be." sighed Sakura. Iruka giggled and leaned against a tree while waiting for the others to arrive. "SASUKE!!" squealed Sakura as the raven haired man slowly walked towards them. Sasuke groaned as he heard Sakura squeal his name. "So Naruto and Kakashi still aren't here?" asked Sasuke while he looked around. Sakura nodded and flung herself at Sasuke grabbing his arm and batted her eyelashes at him.

Naruto had finally woken up and was frantically getting dressed. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" he yelled. This might actually be the day Kakashi arrives before he does. Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and ran towards the meeting place. "I'm sorry I'm late! The alarm didn't go off and I-" shouted Naruto but was stopped mid sentence by Sakura "Kakashi-sensei still isn't here so you're not too late". Naruto blinked and looked around to find that he wasn't the last one to arrive. The truth was Naruto had been pressing the snooze button for the past hour. He decided that he wouldn't tell Sakura this since she would most likely kit him over the head and yell at him. After a long wait Kakashi finally arrived waving cheerfully at the group, creasing his eye "Yo." he said to the group. "You're late!!" yelled Naruto and Sakura together while pointing at Kakashi. "Heh well..funny story-" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head slightly amused. "You forgot your sleeping bag didn't you Kakashi?" asked Iruka after trying to look for the sleeping bag. "Heh I must have, my bad! Is it alright if I share with you Iruka?" asked Kakashi innocently. Iruka nodded and then turned to the group "Okay, since everybody is here now we should be heading off now." instructed Iruka. Everybody nodded and they leaped into the trees and followed Iruka and Kakashi's lead.

* * *

Yes well that's all for now lol. I suddenly remembered this fic and I had a double period of english and my teacher wasn't here so I got to bludge. So I started to write the start of this chapter out which is very surprising since I don't usually write my fics out on paper because I'm so lazy lol. But anyways yes this chapter was sort of boring but like I promise a slightly more amusing chapter when I update next! Well hope you liked it anyways! Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions! Thanks! Bye! 


End file.
